Mortal Flaw
by sofia313
Summary: Kylo Ren was known and feared for his temper and ruthlessness. Brynn was a girl who was given to him as a gift. No one expected her to survive with him, but somehow she did.
1. Normal

**Normal**

Brynn was on her feet immediately when the door whooshed open. Thankfully she had been informed about her master's return to the Finalizer. The tall dark figure marched in, his every step telling her that he was in a bad mood. That wasn't anything new, his mood was rarely good. Silently she hurried to him and removed his cloak.

Dirt and blood stains. He had been away for three days, "fixing a problem" for the Supreme Leader. That was all he had said and she certainly hadn't asked any questions. He removed his helmet before allowing her to take off his gloves. They needed to be cleaned as well. His dark eyes glanced at her gloomily; she could tell that he was tired.

"Undress me," he ordered impatiently.

She always waited for his order before doing that, knowing that sometimes he wanted to do it himself. Quickly and efficiently she removed the outer layer of his black clothes. She had to push up on her toes as she pulled his shirt over his head; he was much taller than her. The first thing she noticed was the wound on his stomach. As far as she could tell, it wasn't very deep, but it was still bleeding.

Instead of removing his pants, she led him to the couch and fetched the first aid kit. She knew better than to suggest him to summon a medic or a medical droid. He hated medical droids and being treated by medics who were afraid to even touch him. She wasn't afraid, no matter how many times he snapped at her.

"Watch it," he snarled as she began cleaning the wound.

"Apologies, master," she replied calmly. As feared as he was, sometimes he acted like a child.

He gave her a glare, perhaps sensing her thoughts. She didn't know if he looked inside her mind or not, they had never talked about it. At least he had never punished her for thinking something disrespectful. Not that she did very often, she had no reason to. He wasn't a bad master, at least comparing to her previous master.

He wasn't violent toward her or humiliated her for his amusement. That was strange, considering his reputation. When she had been given to him, she had prepared herself for the worst. Being alone with him in his quarters for the first time had been a strange experience. She hadn't known was he even a human, not before he had removed his helmet. The last thing she had expected was the face that looked so…normal.

He had been very annoyed though, unsure of what he was supposed to do with her. Thankfully she had known how to be useful and learned quickly to stay out of his way. His explosive temper had scared her at first, but he had never taken his anger out on her. All she had to do was stay out of his sight and clean the mess afterwards. His whole quarters were clean, as always when he returned, but she didn't expect him to notice that. She finished cleaning the wound and covered it with a sterile bandage after reaching the conclusion that he wouldn't need stitches.

"I prepared a bath for you," she stated.

"Hmm," he grunted and headed to the fresher.

She contacted the kitchen and ordered a meal for him before getting started with his helmet, gloves and boots. He usually took a long bath after returning from a mission, so she estimated that she had time to get everything clean before he would be finished. She was right and thankfully his meal had arrived when he exited the fresher. He was wearing a clean pair of black pants and a black shirt she had left in the fresher for him.

He marched straight to the table and took a seat. While he ate, she washed his cloak. His clothes were never sent to the laundry room, she washed them. The washing machine was fast and efficient; his cloak was as good as new after few minutes.

"Brynn?" he called.

"Yes, master?"

"Have you eaten?" he huffed carelessly without looking at her.

"Yes, I have."

"Hmm."

He finished his meal and stood up. After he had settled on the couch, she cleared the table and took the dishes into the corridor outside his quarters. A droid would pick them up from there.

"How were things while I was away?" he asked, his tone of voice as careless as always.

"Fine," she replied.

"Anything I should know about?"

"No, master."

She most certainly wasn't going to complain to him about couple of junior officers who had treated her like she would be completely worthless. That wasn't anything new to her, she had been treated like that her whole life. Not that her master would even care anyway. She noticed him tensing and moved closer.

"Would you like me to massage your neck, master?"

"Sure," he murmured gloomily.

His muscles really were tense, but she knew how to relax them. Her mother had been a prostitute; she had taught Brynn how to give a relaxing massage.

"That's enough for now," he stated after a while. "Sit. On the couch," he added after she had been about to sit on the floor.

They were both quiet for a long while, his eyes were closed and she guessed that he was meditating. She on the other hand hadn't got used to just sit without doing anything. Not that she minded a break, she was tired. Finally he opened his eyes and glanced at her.

"You can go to sleep."

She nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, master."

"Hmm."

She had her own little nook in his quarters, he never came in there. It was the only place that belonged just to her. She had a bed, a small bedside table and a closet for her clothes and belongings. Not that she had many belongings, only a couple of books he had given to her. He had said that they had been given to him and he had been about to throw them away. They weren't a gift.

She was still grateful, she had always loved books. These ones were particularly interesting; they were about old myths and legends across the galaxy. She had read both of them several times. Quickly she undressed and wore her nightgown. Thankfully she would get some sleep now.

She was just about to fall asleep when she felt something. Like someone would have caressed her cheek. Her eyes flew open immediately and quickly she looked around in panic. She couldn't see anyone. It had been just a dream or something. She huffed at her own stupidity and went back to sleep.


	2. Control

**Control**

Kylo Ren clenched his fists at his side and pressed his lips together. He could still feel the warmth and softness of Brynn's skin on his fingertips. Why had he once again gone in there? He was nothing but a pathetic fool and he hated it. Truly pathetic. He had actually taken her shirt. That wasn't the worst part though. Instead of facing her, he had run like a coward.

What was wrong with him? How had he let things go so far? He didn't know. He wasn't even sure when it had all started. Finally he managed to take a deep breath and glance at the door. All he had to do was to march in there and say the words.

"_I want you to join me in my bed tonight."_

She would obey him, he knew that she would. Of course she would, she had no choice. What was he waiting for then? She belonged to him; he had every right to do whatever he wanted with her. He could imagine the look in her eyes so clearly. Fear, confusion, hurt... All the frail trust she felt for him would be gone. So what? Why would he care about her feelings? He didn't. Of course he didn't. She was nothing more than his property.

What he felt for her was nothing more than physical attraction. He simply needed to get her out of his system. Why couldn't he say those words then? He had done much worse. Yes, maybe, but he had never forced himself on a woman. A monster or not, but that was below him. At least so he had thought.

Slowly he lifted the small piece of clothing he was holding in his hand and pressed it against his face. With a sigh, he inhaled her scent. He had to make this stop, no matter what it would take. He had even considered offering her something in exchange for her willingness. Not that he would have to do that, but he didn't want to take her against her will. Unfortunately he wasn't sure if there was any way to make her give him her consent.

Sure he had looked at her surface thoughts quite often, there was something soothing about her mind, but he hadn't dug deeper. She would have noticed it and for some reason he didn't want that. Her thoughts were usually simple and practical, but he found them relaxing, especially after a long day. There was no viciousness or hidden agendas, only everyday things and modest hopes.

"_He looks tired, did he sleep at all… This needs to be washed… Another wound… He should have had it cleaned already… He must be hungry… I'm tired…"_

She thought that he was a good master. He wouldn't have believed it, if he wouldn't have seen the scars all over her body. Maybe he hadn't done that, but he hadn't been kind to her either. He couldn't be, he had a reputation to think about. The fact that she didn't fear him should have bothered him, but it didn't. He didn't want her to fear him.

He wanted to have her panting beneath him, moaning, crying out his name… No. This needed to stop. He couldn't have her without forcing her and he wasn't willing to sink that low. At least not yet. Still he hated this. The old he had been weak and insecure, especially with girls. He hadn't been able to even talk to them without stuttering. That wasn't him anymore.

He was the second most powerful man in the galaxy. He could have any woman he wanted. Any woman except the one sleeping behind that damn door. Silently he opened it and reached for her mind, making sure that she wouldn't wake up this time. He placed her shirt back on the chair before approaching her bed. Her dark brown hair was usually always braided in a single long plait, but not when she slept.

Now her hair was spread across the pillow. Her breathing was calm, she looked peaceful and delicate. Defenseless. How could anyone abuse her? When he had first seen her, she had been very thin. Malnourished. He had made sure that she got enough to eat here, but she hadn't yet put on much weight. Still she looked healthier. He was pleased by that.

She did have womanly figures, even if her hips weren't very wide and her breasts were quite small. He didn't care about any of that. He wanted to feel her soft hands touching every part of his body. Feeling her touch when she undressed him or gave him a massage wasn't enough. He could have more. All he had to do was wake her up and say the words. This whole nightmare could be over before the morning.

No, it wouldn't be. She would sleep peacefully and continue taunting him. The thought made him furious. What he needed right now was a distraction. Those junior officers who had mistreated her… It was time for them to learn that no one did that to his property.

He pressed his lips together and resisted his urge to touch her hair. In that moment he hated her for holding that kind of power over him. He was her master, not the other way around. That was what he kept telling himself as he turned his back on her and marched out.


	3. Gift

**Gift**

_"Well then, Lord Ren. It seems that we have a deal."_

_Kylo was sitting opposite of Dalek Rahl, one of the most powerful crime lords in Outer Rim. Snoke wanted him as an ally and the negotiations had been successful. Personally Kylo didn't like Rahl at all; the man was too arrogant and theatrical. Not that it mattered; he would still be a useful ally._

_"I believe this calls for a celebration," Rahl continued cheerfully and snapped his fingers. "Girl! Drinks!"_

_A young woman entered the room carrying a tray. She had brought them food and drinks during the negotiations, although Kylo hadn't drunk or eaten anything. He hadn't wanted to remove his helmet and he had been too occupied to really notice the girl, even though she was wearing a very short and revealing dress. _

_She was a small girl, too thin and fragile for Kylo's liking. He preferred females with fuller breasts and longer legs. Her face was somewhat pretty he supposed and her dark brown eyes were complimented by long dark eyelashes. She wasn't outstandingly beautiful, but not ugly either. The bruises on her skin told him that she had gotten used to rough treatment. She hurried to the table, keeping her eyes on the floor._

_"No," Kylo stated when she was about to serve him a drink._

_"Not much of a drinker, are you, Lord Ren?" Rahl hummed. "I respect that." He paused and glanced at the girl who was just serving him. "Stay."_

_She obeyed and stood beside the table, still keeping her eyes down._

_"I've had this one for a while," Rahl stated. "Very obedient and hardworking."_

_"How nice," Kylo replied carelessly._

_"Do you own slaves?" Rahl asked._

_"No. We have droids for that."_

_Rahl smiled._

_"It's not the same thing, believe me. This girl for example… She knows how to serve. I have trained her myself."_

_Kylo was becoming impatient; he couldn't see the point of this conversation._

_"Well, I believe we're done here and my time is very valuable…"_

_"Yes, of course. Before you leave, I would like to offer you a modest gift. Just a small token of my appreciation."_

_Kylo rolled his eyes under his helmet. Many people wanted to impress him and he has had more gifts than he could remember. He didn't expect much from a scum like Rahl._

_"Her," Rahl continued smiling and cocked his head towards the girl. "She is my gift to you."_

_Kylo frowned, why would he possibly want her?_

_"She will serve you well, I guarantee that."_

_Kylo was just about to refuse this gift when he recalled the agreement they had just made. Perhaps insulting a new ally wasn't the smartest thing to do. He stood up and looked at the girl from head to toes. Fear. He could sense it clearly. Her heart was beating like a drum. She hadn't known about this, he was sure of it._

_"Thank you, I accept your gift," Kylo stated._

_Rahl was clearly pleased as he stood up as well._

_"I'm glad to hear that." He paused and glanced at the girl. "Kneel before your new master."_

_She obeyed and got down on her knees._

_"As I said, very obedient," Rahl hummed smirking._

_Kylo didn't reply; he was too annoyed. He had no use for a creature like her. Yet he had to take her with him. She got up as soon as he told her to and followed him as he headed to his shuttle. Clearly she had trouble keeping up with him, but he didn't really care. The stormtroopers who were marching behind him were looking at her, but obviously they didn't ask any questions. _

_Her outfit was drawing too much attention among men who hadn't been with a woman for a while. Kylo realized that he couldn't take her to the Finalizer dressed like that. Thankfully Rahl had delivered some of her clothes in Kylo's shuttle. Impatiently he looked inside the small bag and picked up a grey cloak._

_"Put this on," he ordered._

_She obeyed without saying a word. The journey back to the Finalizer wasn't very long and unfortunately Hux was waiting for his return._

_"Ren," Hux greeted him coolly. "How were the negotiations?"_

_"Successful," Kylo replied simply and walked past the General. The girl was right behind him._

_"Ren," Hux called, sounding irritated. "Who is she?"_

_"My new slave," Kylo huffed. "A gift from Rahl."_

_"Your… You can't bring her here, who knows what diseases she has!"_

_Kylo stopped and turned to face the General._

_"How were you planning to stop me?"_

_Hux's nostrils flared, he was furious. Yet he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop Kylo._

_"That's what I thought," Kylo snorted and marched towards his quarters. The girl followed him like some kind of a pet. He needed to get rid of her._

_"Don't get too comfortable," he snorted as soon as they were in his quarters. "You're not staying here."_

_She didn't look at him, but she took a quick look around. His quarters hadn't been cleaned yet, there were clothes lying on the floor. Silently she picked them up and placed them neatly on the chair. He was just about to ask what she thought she was doing when she walked over to him and carefully removed his cloak. He was so surprised that he didn't resist. No one had dared to touch him like that for a very long time. After removing his cloak, she stood beside him, eyes on the floor, waiting for his orders. He stared at her from behind his mask and found himself reaching for her thoughts._

**_"He's going to kill me… Please make it quick… What if he gives me to the soldiers… I hope he kills me…"_**

_Her thoughts were cut off when Kylo took his helmet off. He could sense her curiosity, but she didn't dare to look at him._

_"You can look," he huffed._

_Slowly she raised her head. Her eyes widened as she saw his face._

**_"How can he look so normal?"_**

_Kylo was amused, he couldn't help it._

_"What did you expect?" he asked._

_"I don't know, master," she replied quietly._

_"Had you heard about me before today?"_

_She nodded._

_"Yes, master."_

_He observed her for a moment, pondering what to do with her. He had to admit that he liked being called a master. Would it really be so bad to have someone serving him?_

_"Rahl said that you are a good servant," he stated. "How can you serve me?"_

_A very brief pause._

_"Any way you wish, master."_

_Her voice was calm, but he could tell what her first thought was. His hands groping her and tearing her clothes off. He probably couldn't blame her for thinking that._

_"Don't flatter yourself," he snorted. "I have no use for you in my bed."_

_She was more than relieved; although she wasn't completely sure did he mean that. For some ridiculous reason he felt somewhat insulted. Did she really found him so repulsive, especially after serving Rahl? What was the matter with him, she was nothing more than a slave. Her thoughts meant less than nothing. However, she could be useful to him, assuming she was as good as Rahl had said. Perhaps he should try this. If she would displease him, he would get rid of her. What could be simpler?_


	4. Sweet dreams

**Sweet ****dreams**

"_Master…"_

_Kylo's eyes opened immediately as he felt a hand sliding under his shirt._

"_Master…"_

_Soft fingers were caressing his chest, he let out a groan as he felt warm lips touching his neck. _

"_Brynn," he murmured. _

"_I'm right here, master," she hummed softly, nibbling his ear. _

"_What… What are you doing?" he managed to ask. _

_She pulled his shirt up, planting kisses across his bare chest. _

"_I want you, master," she purred. "I need you."_

_Kylo's eyes darkened as he grabbed her arms and got into a sitting position. She was smiling at him, touching her lower lip with her tongue. Her hair was down, and she was only wearing a short sleeveless nightgown. He could see her hard nipples through the thin fabric. She was ready to be taken. _

"_You want me to take you?" he asked huskily. _

"_Yes, master, please take me."_

_She gasped as he tore her nightgown off and pushed her onto the bed. Her body was perfect, he wanted desperately to get inside of her. First, he attacked her lips, claiming her entire mouth. She was his, only his. She belonged to him. He groaned into her mouth, pressing his weight against her naked body. _

"_Who do you belong to?" he groaned._

"_You, master," she moaned. "I'm yours."_

_He pushed himself into her, finally claiming her. She was moaning in pleasure as he built up a steady pace, pounding into her again and again. He was breathing heavily, his skin alive with nerves and his stomach was tightening fast as he felt the familiar and delicious pull of blood throughout his body as it slowly built towards climax._

"_Brynn…"_

Kylo gasped as he opened his eyes. He was sweaty and panting, it took a second before he realized where he was. In his bed. Alone. He pressed his lips together, trying to calm himself. He didn't require much sleep and he rarely had any dreams. When he did, they were usually short and more or less violent. His dreams weren't pleasant, they never had been. Not before this one. What had that been? Not that it mattered, he needed to control himself and forget the whole thing. He was in control, he was… The door to his bedroom whooshed open before he managed to properly formulate his thought.

"Good morning, master," Brynn's voice said, she didn't enter the room. "I apologize for disturbing you, but you got an urgent message from the Supreme Leader."

Kylo got out of the bed, feeling the need to take a cold shower.

"Shall I order breakfast for you…?" Brynn started.

"No," Kylo snapped tensely.

"Alright, shall I assist you getting dressed?"

"No. Close the door."

Thankfully she was smart enough to obey without asking any more questions. Kylo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Everything was fine, it had been just a foolish dream. It didn't mean anything.

* * *

Brynn sighed after her master had left his quarters. He had been in a dreadful mood this morning and he hadn't hesitated to show it. Perhaps he hadn't slept well. Hopefully he would feel better after his daily training. She on the other hand began her daily chores by changing his black sheets and making his bed. He never cleaned up after himself, but he wasn't particularly messy either, unless he was angry.

Most of the furniture in his quarters had been replaced at least once after one of his violent outbursts. No one asked any questions when she requested new furniture or equipment, they were simply delivered to his quarters. Brynn had certainly noticed that most people feared her master. She finished cleaning his quarters and headed to his private training room.

Their daily routine was usually always the same when he wasn't on a mission. He got up, ate his breakfast and went training for couple of hours while she cleaned. When he was finished, she served him lunch and assisted him getting dressed. After that he usually spent the rest of the day on the command deck, reading reports or meeting officers. Meanwhile she completed her chores and followed his daily orders.

She had gotten used to their routine, none of her chores were too hard. The most challenging part was dealing with his mood swings. She entered the training room silently and noticed that he wasn't finished yet. He was growling furiously while destroying one of his training droids with his lightsaber. She tried her best to stay unnoticed, hoping not to disturb him.

The whole room was a mess and she was glad she wouldn't be the one to clean it. As she looked at him, she could sense the raw power radiating from him. It was no wonder people feared him. He could easily end her life with one simple wave of his hand, and yet she didn't fear him. Surely, she should have, but she didn't.

Right now, he wasn't wearing his helmet or armor, only a pair of black pants and a black shirt. He looked tall and majestic, like one of the ancient warrior kings she had read about. She couldn't help but to feel admiration as she looked at him. Serving someone was the only life she had ever really known; she had been a child when her mother had sold her to Rahl but serving Kylo Ren was very different. As strange as it was, she felt safe with him.

She couldn't really explain it and surely the whole thought was nothing but foolish. He was the last person she should feel safe with and yet she did. Suddenly he deactivated his lightsaber and stood still for a moment before glancing at her. She smiled at him. He was sweaty and she assumed he wanted to take a shower before lunch. There was a fresher in the training room, reserved only for him.

"Your lunch should be here soon, master," she stated. She had ordered it before leaving his quarters.

"Hmm," he murmured and marched to the fresher. It seemed that he was still in a bad mood. His lunch arrived just before he walked out of the fresher, wearing only a pair of pants. There were plenty of scars on his upper body, he had been injured many times. As usual, she helped him getting dressed and brushed his wet hair. She was careful, as always, but suddenly he yanked the brush from her hand.

"You call that brushing?" he snapped. "Did you try to pull my hair out?"

"No, master," she replied quickly, confused by his sudden outburst. "I apologize, I…"

"Useless creature," he snapped. "Get out of my sight."

She was still confused, but of course she obeyed. He had snapped at her before, but not like that. Either she had really managed to displease him, or he was having a very bad day. Either way, there wasn't much she could do. Hopefully his mood would be better when he would return to his quarters.


End file.
